


Dreams

by tardisswimmingpool



Category: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisswimmingpool/pseuds/tardisswimmingpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the 2nd one-shot I wrote awhile ago...</p><p>Mycroft realizes that he misses someone too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

The liquid rushed from the shower head, drenching his hair and sending a shock of adrenaline through his body. His head was thrown back as the water poured over him, and he enjoyed the cool rush that traveled down his spine. His hand reached for a bar of soap that was resting on a ledge on the shower wall. He brought it up to his face, taking in the fragrance of lavender which created an image of a beautiful meadow in his head. 

It was mid-spring and the meadow was flourishing with life. Flowers of all different species dominated the area across the green, green grass. It was wide open without a building or taxi cab to be seen. No loud noises, just birds singing and the babbling sound of a nearby brook. A clump of storm clouds emerged from the west and made their way across the meadow, shadowing over everything. A soft rumble from somewhere in the distance resulted in a few rain drops falling from the sky onto his face. Soon it was pouring, but he did not run for cover. He remained where he was and held out his arms, spinning around in circles while the rain came down. Not a care in the world.

His eyes opened and he noticed how he still had his soap beneath his nose. With one last whiff, he took the soap and began to rub it over his body. The water mixed with the soap and created little bubbles which he then began to smooth out down the contour of his body. Suddenly, he felt another set of hands cover his own and a breath of hot hair travel down his neck. A smile fell across his face. Without saying a word, he guided the other set of hands along his body. Soon he let go, and let the other person continue on their own. They took the soap and rubbed it on their hands before abandoning it so that they feel the softness of the other's skin as they touched it. 

Mycroft breathed deeply as Greg's fingers moved along his back. It tickled slightly-that's how tender it was. His hands were warm against his cold, wet skin. He felt him rub the soap further down, caressing his ass and reaching under, tickling his privates in a joking manner. He closed his eyes and felt Greg ease closer, breathing on him. He felt something brush against him, and he didn't need to look to see what it was. His hands reached for the soap and he turned around. 

"You dirty bastard," he laughed.

Greg was standing there, his body so beautiful. He wasn't the most athletic man in the world, so his bust was a little small, but Mycroft didn't mind in the slightest. His hand reached out and he felt along the hair of his chest. Mycroft himself had a smooth chest, but he enjoyed running his fingers against Greg's hair. Greg was smiling and he reached out with one hand, placing it around his partner's waist. Mycroft didn't flinch. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Greg's neck and pulled him closer. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. 

Mycroft woke up with a start. He glanced anxiously around his room, although he didn't exactly know what he was looking for. The house was empty, and he found himself reaching out next to him with nothing there. It was the middle of the night. His mind rewinded what he had just experienced, and he found himself reaching for his phone. He scrolled through his contacts, looking for one in particular. It stared at him for awhile, taunting him. 

He threw off his blankets, relieved that nothing had occurred beyond his control, and pulled on some clothes. He grabbed his keys and rushed out to the car. The man he was looking for only lived about ten minutes away, so he jumped in and drove off. The adrenaline level was off the charts, and he could've sworn there was blood roaring in his ears. One traffic light after another. With each obstacle, the anticipation worsened. 

Soon enough he was standing outside the flat. The sun had not yet risen yet, and most sane people were still in bed, but Mycroft saw the light of the Telly illuminating through the window. Obviously, he wasn't the only one feeling restless. He pressed the doorbell and waited impatiently to see his face. 

Greg answered.

"Mycroft?"

He was dressed in a long bathrobe and his hair was still suffering from bed head, but Mycroft didn't care. He pressed his lips hard against Greg's. The other man didn't fight back. 

"Mycroft?" Greg gasped for breath and tried to keep the other man off of him for a moment, so he could speak."What is this about?"

Mycroft just grinned.

"I love you." 

"Yea, I know, but did you really have to rush over here so early in the morning to tell me that? There's something called text messaging." 

"I want you to move in with me," Mycroft said. "I miss you too much." 

Greg smiled.


End file.
